


I Came As Soon As I Heard

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Prompts for Dayyyysssss [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: @mrfoox sent me this prompt. It was a tough one for me to navigate but I think it turned out all right. :)





	I Came As Soon As I Heard

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty with a little fluff ball at the end

_Commander, it’s the Inquisitor. You’re needed in her chambers, right away. _The words repeated over and over in his head. The way the dwarf said it, how her eyes shifted quickly to the floor and the frown took over her face, he knew something was very, very wrong.

Everything around him faded to nothing, all he could see was her. Brilliant bright periwinkle purple eyes and the smile she always had took over his vision. His steps were fast and determined as he pushed through each door from his office, through Solas’ rotunda, into the Main Hall until finally he was nearly to her door.

Dorian stood outside, one arm crossed and the other resting on his face as he leaned back into the wall. The sound of Cullen approaching broke his thoughtful trance.

“My friend, I’m not going to lie to you. It was rough. A rogue caught her by surprise. She’s going to be fine but it’s going to take some time to heal. We did what we could but she’ll need to rest for a couple of days,” the man said with a deep sigh.

“Red lyrium?” Cullen asked though it sounded more like a death sentence.

“No, thank the Maker,” Dorian assured placing his hand on Cullen’s shoulder and squeezing it. “But the blade was poisoned. Lucky Bull was with us, he knew what it was right away and had what she needed to survive.”

A sigh left Cullen and his body relaxed. Maxiana faced many things, most of them deadly, but nothing worried him more than the possibility of a red lyrium infection taking her over. Dorian gave him a small nod before heading back towards the Main Hall and Cullen found it difficult to move. Fear of seeing her roughed up, his temper flaring or worse, the nightmares that haunted him forming in his mind from seeing the damage…

No. That was ridiculous. He refused to allow that to happen. Cullen pulled open the door and climbed the stairs quickly. Head turned towards her bed before he could even see above the banister. When he finally reached the top and saw her, his legs seemed to stop working and his breath caught in his throat.

Torso bandaged from under her arms down to her belly button, her chest moved slowly with her shallow, deep breaths. It wasn’t as bad as he had anticipated but the sight of her made his heart clench.

“She’s going to be ok,” Cole said quietly next to him. _Maker’s breath._ Usually he would be angry that the boy was reading him but today he was grateful. Maxiana always vouched for him, and trusted the boy more than she should but she had yet to be wrong about him. Perhaps, he should trust him more too.

“What happened?” Cullen asked, his eyes never leaving her.

“Venatori. Three of them. We can take them. We can take them. Static cage to contain them, then we’ll clean them out. Arm extended with staff in hand, grip tight as we take over the battle. But then…” Cole whispered.

“But then?” Cullen said, looking at the rogue for the first time since he appeared.

“But then cold metal ripped through her flesh and she fell. Dorian stopped them from making it worse. Bull helped her too,” Cole said looking up at him. “_Stronger, I have to be stronger. I can’t let it happen again. Cullen will kill me for being so reckless. Maker, please let him forgive me_.”

“She thinks I’ll be angry with her?” Cullen said in surprise as he began walking over to her bedside.

“She always thinks that. She doesn’t want to disappoint you,” Cole offered.

“Of course she doesn’t,” Cullen smirked with a slight shake of his head. “Why she thinks she ever could be a disappointment is beyond me.”

“You should talk to her about it,” Cole said before a cloud of dark grey smoke consumed him and he was gone.

“Cullen?” Maxiana’s voice was dull and weak, her eyes only half open as she turned her head to face him.

“I came as soon as I heard,” he said softly, grabbing hold of her hand tightly after brushing the hair away from her face.

“I’m glad you’re here,” she said with a delicate, warm smile. “Please don’t be mad.”

“No, Ana, no,” Cullen said squeezing her hand tightly, “I’m just happy you’re safe.”

Maxiana’s hand brushed over the bandage. Now that he was closer, he could see the work of the antidote creeping out from around it’s edges. Thin trails of reds and purples sprawled out across her skin reminded him of tree branches in the winter. Any bruises or scrapes she had from the attack must’ve been cured by Dorian as he saw none on her. Fingers traced a line from just under her arm down to her stomach just under her ribs.

“Now I have a big scar too,” she giggled softly.

“What?” Cullen asked as his smile grew and his brow furrowed.

“The big scar on your chest?” she reminded. “Now I have a big scar too.”

“Ana if you tell me you got attacked on purpose to have a scar…”

“Cullen!” she said as loudly as she could manage. “Of course I didn’t. Don’t be ridiculous! Just trying to wipe that serious look off your face for a moment. Now, climb up here and take a nap with me. You look like you haven’t slept in a week.”

“I wouldn’t say I haven’t slept,” Cullen said with a shrug. “Barely slept perhaps.”

Maxiana sighed and her eyes shut, “don’t make me order you to get more sleep, Commander.”

She fell fast asleep a moment later. He lightly chuckled before taking off his armor and boots then carefully getting into bed, placing his hand back in hers, before drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
